Cambios
by Alchea Nemesis
Summary: Ni el más profundo deseo de jugar juntos de nuevo podía derrotar ese hecho, su relación tenía que tomar una nueva forma que se adaptase a las circunstancias. Gen o AoKuro si quieres verlo.


**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke no es mío, pertenece a su autor original.

**Notas de Autor:** Ni sé como es la calidad de esto, pero bueno… tenía ganas de escribir algo de estos dos. Aunque no elabora nada muy profundo, soy la primera que los shippea, así que se puede interpretar de la forma que queráis.

**Cambios**

— Lo lograsteis. Ganasteis contra Yousen.

Kuroko se sobresalto ligeramente, abstraído en sus pensamientos como estaba, al oír la voz de Aomine en su espalda. Al girarse, pudo ver a su viejo amigo acercarse solo, mostrando una indiferencia que, como Kuroko sabía bien, era falsa. Aomine era un terrible mentiroso, después de todo.

— Así es. Lo había prometido, ¿no? —y, aunque el rostro de Kuroko era para la mayoría indescifrable, Aomine era capaz de ver cuán feliz era su antiguo compañero—. Nunca rompo mis promesas.

Un ligero escalofrío recorrió la espalda del as de la Generación de los Milagros.

— Cierto...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, observando el cielo. Después de un año separados, y a pesar de todo lo que tenían que decirse, todavía resultaba difícil hablar como en los viejos tiempos.

Pero, como pronto se habían dado cuenta, no es como si les hiciese mucha falta. Largos años juntos les habían hecho entenderse hasta un punto donde las palabras ya no eran necesarias. El vínculo entre ellos era algo demasiado fuerte para ser roto por un poco de distancia.

Aquel silencio era, en realidad, una conversación que solo ellos podían entender. Durante largos segundos, simplemente se abrieron el uno al otro, dando paso a una lenta pero segura reconciliación. Ambos habían encontrado el lugar en el mundo que habían perdido y, una vez más, eran capaces de conectar.

— Cuando vayamos a la universidad... —Aomine comenzó a hablar, con la mirada perdida en un todavía lejano futuro.

— Me asegurare de que no vayamos a la misma, Aomine-kun —Kuroko no se molesto en dirigir la mirada hacia su interlocutor, que simplemente sonrió después de oír la respuesta que quería.

Aunque aparentemente eran palabras duras e, incluso, crueles, Aomine sabia mejor que nadie cuanta preocupación y buenas intenciones había en ellas. Si ambos estuviesen en el mismo equipo, todo acabaría una desgracia como la que había ocurrido en Teikou. Eran plenamente conscientes de ello.

— Entonces todo está bien —la sonrisa de Aomine se había transformado en una de melancolía y nostalgia hacia un tiempo que sabía que nunca iba a volver.

Ni el más profundo deseo de jugar juntos de nuevo podía derrotar ese hecho, su relación tenía que tomar una nueva forma que se adaptase a las circunstancias. No iban a dejar de ser amigos. Aunque su relación estaba cambiando, y nunca volvería a ser la misma, eso era algo bueno.

Lo inalterable y lo seguro es aburrido y una mera utopía. ¿Cuántas relaciones, cuantas cosas, se habían roto precisamente por la seguridad en que no se podían romper? Solo había que mirar las personas retorcidas e infelices que había creado la Generación de los Milagros, el equipo cuya victoria era algo seguro.

Ambos estaban conformes con la nueva forma que había tomado el vínculo entre ellos. Después de todo, de esa forma ambos podían impulsar al otro a ser mejor cada vez que se encontrasen en una cancha. Cada uno le daba un objetivo que perseguir al otro, impidiendo que cayese en la misma desesperación de aquel entonces.

La sana rivalidad era un tipo de relación que le quedaba mucho mejor a gente como la que formaba la Generación de los Milagros. Ambos lo sabían y aceptaban. Todo iría bien de ahora en adelante, aunque no jugasen en el mismo equipo, todavía podían jugar juntos, motivando al otro a mejorar constantemente, a no rendirse y nunca dejar de disfrutar.

— ¿Jugamos? Hay una cancha cerca de aquí —Kuroko señalo la dirección, girándose a ver la cara de Aomine.

Como esperaba, estaba sonriendo y sus ojos brillaban con fuerza.

— Estás tardando, entonces. Estoy cansado de mirar —Aomine se dirigió rápidamente hacia la dirección que Kuroko había señalado, instándole a darse prisa. Su expresión era la misma con la que Kuroko le había conocido hace cuatro años.

Definitivamente, todo era mejor así.

**FIN**

Solo una cosita: No pretendo que se separen ni nada, las relaciones cambian. En realidad, desde este punto la relación perfectamente podría ir a más. Simplemente, las circunstancias han forzado a cambiar la relación que tenían antes para que la misma sobreviviese. El como evolucione desde este punto es algo que no está escrito, y están muy lejos de separarse en este momento. Simplemente han decidido que en lo que es baloncesto, están mejor por su lado, siendo un reto para el otro. Básicamente, en vez de dejar su amistad/loqueseaquetengan morir por el cambio de circunstancias, han decidido simplemente cambiar la forma en la que la misma funciona para poder conservarla.


End file.
